Sonic & Knuckles: Heroes of Mobius
by SonAmy016
Summary: Sonic & Knuckles from the point Hidden Palace zone and Doomsday zone told in story formula. Of course with detail and some new stuff. Enjoy and R&R.


Sonic &  
Knuckles:  
The Heroes of Mobius.

Part 1:

The walls were a cyan colour made of ancient stone. Only pillars and columns were keeping the roof from falling. Drooping leaves were hanging out of the cracks of the walls. A quiet breeze blew through the ancient palace. Everything looked like it had been sitting here for generations, which they had. The face of the metallic Death Egg was visible as it had crashed on top of the palace. Debris and rubble was still falling from the impact. Waterfalls were heard crashing in the distance and bats could be seen hiding on the roof. A marble door lifted itself into a slot above causing rocks to fall. As the door was secure, two heroes walked through. An orange two tailed fox and a blue hedgehog. These were known as Sonic and Tails. Heroes of South Island. But on this adventure of theirs they had been venturing through the floating island called Angel Island. Home of the Master Emerald and Guardian. The Master Emerald was a giant green emerald which controlled the power of the seven chaos emeralds. Legend of the 'Echidna Tribe' states that 'When all seven are collected, a miracle occurs and grants the master of the gems ultimate power.' This was in fact true as Sonic knows. As does the one who is trying to steal the emeralds for world domination, the evil genius Dr Ivo Robotnik. Sonic and Robotnik had been enemies since 1991. When the everlasting rivalry was established, the emeralds came to be the source of power that Robotnik was searching for. With a feeling of truth and a sense of strong justice, our blue hero is still determined to keep the emeralds out of Robotniks grasp. He and Tails have set off to Angel Island to restore the emeralds back to their rightful home with the controller of the chaos, the Master Emerald. On their path to do this, red echidna stole the emeralds from him. This was the guardian of the Master Emerald Knuckles. He is the last of the Echidna Tribe and guards the master emerald from disaster. He was tricked though by Robotnik that Sonic and Tails were going to steal the master emerald and abuse the power within. Naturally, Knuckles does his best to prevent this by leading the innocent Sonic and Tails into traps delaying their mission. But now Sonic has collected the emeralds once again and is finally at the hidden palace of the Master Emerald. Knuckles is one step ahead though, little do they know.

Sonic and Tails finally entered the palace viewing it in it's entirety. "Look's like we made it in one piece, now to return the emeralds to their rightful home, right buddy?" Said Sonic. Tails nodded. Tails had two tails granting him flight by spinning his tails like rotors. Sonic grabbed Tails hand and they flew over the palace to find the Master Emerald's shrine. At long last they arrived in the hall leading to. Sonic and Tails walked through the large square like hall. They stopped. Sonic and Tails cocked their heads up at a painting on the wall. "Sonic look!" Tails pointed at a figure on the painting that looked like Sonic fighting a robot Robotnik who was holding the Master Emerald. Sonic scratched his neck. "That's weird..." Sonic rubbed his hand along the painting. He stood there puzzled. Behind them was a boulder rock. Behind the boulder rock stood Knuckles glaring at his enemies. "No more traps, I'll kill 'em now" He growled with anger trembling in his voice. Knuckles smacked his giant spiky fists together and walked out from behind the rock. "You have a lot of nerve coming to my palace..." He spoke. Sonic and Tails slowly turned around. Sonic gritted his teeth. "Well if it isn't Knuckles the ass-hole, back to set up more booby traps are you?" He growled. "I'd like to see you try!" Tails shouted hovering in the air. Knuckles snorted. "Actually I decided that I will just kill you where you stand right now, I have had enough of you infiltrating my island!" Knuckles spoke establishing his anger. Sonic warned Tails. "Stay back Tails, I got this." Tails did as commanded. Sonic and Knuckles were left glaring into each other's black eye's. Both raised fist's in front of their angry faces. After a moment of silence, Knuckles jumped off the ground and flew at Sonic swiftly with a fist clenched in front of him. Sonic noticed and rolled out the way. Knuckles handed and turned his heel towards Sonic. Sonic turned into a ball and rolled 100 times a second on the spot, he moved at extreme pace and rammed into Knuckles flew back and hit his head on the stone wall behind. Not feeling like Sonic was giving him a challenge, he stood and rammed his fist into Sonic's stomach and and kicked him in his muzzle. Sonic groaned as he hit the floor. Sonic felt the blood dripping from his nose and gritted his teeth. Sonic ran up the wall at his super speed and leaped off and started spinning in the air. Knuckles raised his hands to block off Sonic's attack and threw Sonic aside. "Lemme try this.." Knuckles said quickly. He started spinning like Sonic on the spot. Sonic noticed. "Hey that's my move you ass-hole!" Sonic started spinning again. Sonic and Knuckles in their ball forms collided as they raced into each other. Their powers collided as they continued spinning at each other. Sonic picked up the pace and rolled even faster, launching Knuckles backwards. Knuckles flew to the floor with a loud thud. "Nobody copies me!" Sonic shouted. Knuckles grinned in mischief as he pun his fists in circles like helicopter rotors. "Try this one for size!" Knuckles laughed evilly. Sonic gulped and ran away from Knuckles. With his legs touching the ground every second, Sonic ran up the wall and sun towards Knuckles. Knuckles used his propeller like fist attack and launched Sonic on to the floor. Knuckles jumped on Sonic and started punching Knuckles in the mouth rapidly. Blood spat from all directions and bruises' formed upon him. "Take this blue boy!" Knuckles roared. Beginning to feel faint Sonic tempted to push Knuckles away. He soon found the strength and kicked him in the stomach. Knuckles fell off. Sonic managed to get a fair distance away. Sonic turned around and raised a fist high in the air. However, his strength gave up. Sonic plummeted to the floor. His white gloves were torn and his shiny red sneakers were ruined. Sonic saw the blood slowly dripping from his body. He could hardly see through a black hole in front of is eye. "O-Okay Knu-Knuc-Knuckles...you w-win..finish m-m-me-ee.." He groaned. Tails flew towards Sonic. "SONIC NOOOOO!" Tails screeched. His feet felt the floor. Tails raised his arms to block Sonic from Knuckles. "Take one more step and you will be sorry!" Tails warned. Knuckles folded his arms. "You seriously think you can stop me? I'm to powerful!" Knuckles stated. "I think not!" Tails pulled out a glistening gold ring. "Here Sonic" Tails gave Sonic the ring. "Sonic tried to grasp it. He eventually found it. Sonic felt the power infiltrate his body. Feeling completely refreshed with power, Sonic ignored his wounds and started to spin again. "Thanks buddy let's do this!" Sonic roared. "What? No!" Knuckles said loudly. Sonic launched himself from the floor into the air and then into Knuckles;. Sonic spun so hard that Knuckles cracked the wall behind him as he was pushed further in by Sonic's growing power. "Argghhhhh!" Knuckles yelled as he was eventually stuck in the ancient brick. Sonic discontinued his power. His wounds had disappeared and his strength was completely back. This was the power of the Power Rings. "How's that Knuckles? Well I think were finished here, see ya!" Sonic simply turned around and met up with Tails."That was close Sonic!" Tails said walking alongside Sonic. "He won't be bothering us any more-" Sonic was cut off as a loud rumble erupted. Knuckles raised his head. "That sounded like the Master Emerald shrine!" Knuckles quickly found his strength and crawled out of the hole in the wall. Knuckles somehow sped by Sonic even though he nearly became a wall monument. "Hey wait up!" Sonic shouted as he and Tails ran after Knuckles.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails arrived at the shrine. "Hey Sonic this is where the emeralds come from!" Tails said. Even though Sonic was relieved that his journey was nearly over, he ignored the comment as he saw a sphere like hover ship come down. It was the size of wrecking ball and in the cockpit was and large man with a giant brown moustache. "I have finally found the Master Emerald! Mwahahaha!" He laughed in his ship. A claw attached from a chain from the ship lowered onto the Master Emerald. "Dr Robonik!" Knuckles shouted suprised with mixed feelings of anger. "Don't tell me he tricked you Knuckles?! He told you that we were going after the emeralds didn't he! Well we are not, we are here on the island to return the emeralds back to where they came from!" Sonic stated. Knuckles widened his eyes at this. "ROBOTNIK YOU BASTARD YOU TRICKED ME!" Knuckles roared with anger. Robotnik laughed. "Why yes, good work detective. Oh well, I've got what I came for, ta ta!" Robotnik flew in his ship up to the Death Egg which was still peering through the roof of the ancient temple. "NOOO!" Knuckles cried. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes. "I was so close..." Sonic knelt down beside him. "Don't worry Knux, I'll get the master emerald back! He's using it to power his machine. But if If i get to the death egg in time I can get it back with the power of the emeralds." Sonic assured. Knuckles stood up and stared into Sonic's eyes. He saw nothing but loyalty and justice swim within his eyes. "Then I'll show you to it" . With that Knuckles, Sonic and Tails went to a teleporter that would take them to the Sky Sanctuaries.

They arrived and the Death Egg was seen rising. "Tails get the plane ready, why I'm up there. We'll need it. Alright you guys. So long I guess." With that, Sonic sped up and dived onto the Death Egg. He landed in one of the vents. "It's time to end this!" Sonic said, knowing that his journey wasn't completely over yet. The sphere shaped space station rised out of the planet's atmosphere and into space. Knuckles and Tails watched from below. Knuckles imply grinned. "I got him all wrong, he's actually trying to help me. I think I should give him a hand." Knuckles said to Taisl. "Huh, wait where ya' going?!" Tails asked watching Knuckles go back to the palace. "You'll see."


End file.
